snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jocelyn Minerva Montague
Jocelyn Montague was born on August 23rd, 2051 in New York City, New York. She currently works as a shopkeeper in Diagon Alley. Biography Education Jocelyn lived a muggle life up until the age of 7. She went to a private school, excelling in her studies like math, english and the sciences but it was all tossed away on a trip to France with her father, three years later. That was where she got an owl from Beauxbatons requesting her to attend the school. She lived a relatively normal life in Beauxbatons, a few friends, a few dates and excellent grades. She strove to succeed and that was exactly what she did. Jocelyn did not do second best, she always wanted to be the best. She was quite disappointed when she graduated as one of the top people in her class... not the top person in her class. Other than Beauxbatons, she took a few summer courses on muggle subjects as well as business. Jocelyn always enjoyed learning more about business and marketing. After graduating, she attended University of Magic before quitting and taking up business in her father's technology company. Later Life After pursuing an education, and failing to maintain an interest in it, her mother passed away and then her father fell sick. Jocelyn stood in for her father in his company until he got better, then took a bit over a year working under him. At the age of 24 she moved to London to start over and took over for the shopkeeper of Scribbulus Ever Changing Inks, satisfied to finally start her own business... or take over for someone else and run it like it was her own. Personality Jocelyn may appear a bit mean at first but she isn’t. She just dislikes people slacking off, laziness and… being bored. She is full of energy and constantly wants something done. She dislikes those who think they know her because she looks like she’s privileged. She would like to ask them, what do they know about her. Nothing. Despite her being married to her job, she does enjoy getting out. Traveling has always appealed to her, but she never wanted to go on her own. There are some things she’ll never let anyone know about herself and she never intends to. Jocelyn is a romantic at heart, she wants love but at the same time she rejects many. She’s a hard woman to please, especially when it comes to business. She has high expectations, she sets a high bar… that way no one else can break it. She is ambitious, a leader and she refuses to be “second best”; she’ll always be first. Family Jocelyn Montague is the daughter of Karolyn Greene and Jeremy Montague. She has two younger siblings, who are twins. Their names are Jackie and Johnny Montague. She loves her family despite how much they bug her. Her mother was never really close to Jocelyn since her mother didn't understand magic being a muggle and her mother didn't approve of what Jocelyn wanted to do with her future, but still, they had a bit of respect towards each other for living their lives the way they wanted to. Other than human family, Jocelyn also has two pets. One of them is a kitten name Mirage, adopted when she was just about to move to London and her trusty owl, Sunny, a gift from her father when she first entered Beauxbatons. Appearance Jocelyn, when you first see her, appears to be a bit harsh at times. She can have a look that makes you feel worthless but it is all but what she looks. She much prefers laughing than having people afraid of her and enjoys conversation… as long as if the topic isn’t ridiculous. Jocelyn wears whatever is in, not because she wants to but because she has an appearance to keep up, particularly while in America where her mother grew up. She stands tall at 5 feet, and 7 inches and weighs approximately 119 pounds. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and does not tolerate any dumb blond jokes. Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Class of 2069 Category:Shopkeeper Category:Beauxbatons Alumni